


Blind Date

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: You get set up on a blind date with Nikki Bella.





	Blind Date

“Nikki, come on, please?” Brie pleaded with Nikki. “I already set it up and trust me, it’ll be great.” 

“I’m not going on your stupid blind date Brie,” Nikki said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Maybe if you would’ve talked to me about it first, but definitely not now.” 

“She’s so sweet and I don’t want to be the one to tell her that you aren’t coming,” Brie said and Nikki sighed. “I swear you’ll have so much fun that you won’t even remember that I set you up on a date without asking in the first place.” 

“Where did you even meet this girl anyways?” Nikki asked as she turned to go upstairs to her bedroom. If she was going on a blind date tonight, she was going to look good. 

“Daniel,” Brie said and Nikki gave her a look that told her to go on. “I don’t know, he apparently grew up with her, so don’t be a dick or anything. She’s super smart and sweet. I can’t tell how close they are, but I guess they’ve been hanging out a lot more recently.” 

“Also Brie, I haven’t really gone on a date or been with another woman in forever,” Nikki said and Brie gave her a look. 

“You won’t be doing that on the first date Nikki. Daniel said that (Y/n) is way too much of a gentlewoman to let that happen,” Brie assured her as she walked over to Nikki’s closet. “However, she’s human and has eyes, so showing off a little won’t do any harm.” 

“Whatever,” Nikki said, rummaging through her clothes with her sister. They found a nice, but simple outfit for Nikki to wear before Brie braided her sister’s hair and watched her apply makeup. Brie told Nikki everything she knew about you, which wasn’t a whole lot to be honest and then Nikki was on her way to meet you for your date. The two of you met at a bar downtown that you worked at after college as a bouncer. “Are you (Y/n)?” 

“Yeah, Nikki?” you asked, double checking. She nodded and the two of you walked inside and you got a booth in the back. “Sorry if this is weird, I get that not everybody gets set up by their in-laws.” 

“Brie said she set this up,” Nikki said and you shook your head. “Bryan set this up?” 

“At least he did on my end. I think he got a little jealous of Brie and I hanging out whenever I was in town or vice versa,” you joked and Nikki chuckled. “He told me that Brie was his twin and the other one would probably be more compatible with me anyways.” 

“Brie just told me that you were cute and we apparently already had a date planned,” Nikki joked and you waved a waitress over. 

“Order whatever you want, it’s on my tab,” you said and Nikki ordered some wine for herself while you took care of the food options and got yourself a Jack and Coke. “So, you’re a professional wrestler, what’s that like?” 

“Harder than what most people would expect it to be,” Nikki said honestly and you nodded. You’d tried the professional athlete circuit a few years back, but had been forced to step down after a knee injury. “Brie didn’t tell me what you do.” 

“I like to think of myself as a freelance artist and writer, but my parents liked to think of that as unemployed. I make an income though, mainly through writing articles and stuff for a few websites, but my art hasn’t really taken off yet,” you said and Nikki nodded. “Sorry if I’m rambling or boring you. I’m not really good at dating, much less when it involves intimidatingly attractive women who didn’t sign up to be here.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry if I was rude. I’m sure that I’m going to have a great time with you tonight,” Nikki said and you shrugged. “I’m kind of out of the dating circuit myself. I pretty recently got out of a pretty serious relationship.” 

“That’s never fun,” you said and Nikki nodded. Your food came and that made things go by a bit easier. You told her all about the experiences you’d had in Seattle and Orlando, the two places where you believed had the biggest impact on your life so far. 

“You should do a blog or YouTube,” Nikki suggested and you shrugged. “I mean, you’re definitely one of the most interesting people I’ve ever been on a date with.” 

“Do I take the cake for blind dates though?” you asked and Nikki thought on it for a second or two. 

“Definitely,” Nikki said with a giggle. 

“Enough to get a second date?” you asked and she nodded, giving you a soft smile. “You know, this has been a lot of me talking about me. Not to prod, but maybe you could tell me about your wrestling or whatever you want.” 

“Okay,” Nikki said and you spent the rest of your meal listening to her talk about wrestling and her TV show. You thought it was interesting and a cool platform to be able to do things on. After about an hour, the date was officially over and you were walking her outside. “I’ve never been to this part of the city.” 

“It’s gorgeous and much more toned down,” you said and Nikki nodded. “Not to mention the rent isn’t super high for a shitty apartment.” 

“That’s always a plus,” Nikki said with a laugh. It was like music to your ears hearing her laugh and you realized that while making attractive women laugh was already a great thing, making her laugh was one of the best things you could think of doing with your time. You waited with her for her Uber around your apartment building, hanging out on a park bench. “I’ve had a lot of fun with you tonight.” 

“Me too,” you said and as the car pulled up, Nikki leaned in and pecked your lips. “I’ll see you later hopefully.” 

“Definitely,” Nikki said, smiling at you as she walked away. 


End file.
